soledad
by zhatura
Summary: el destino tiene formas dolorosas y torturantes de reunir a las personas...y ella lo sabe muy bien... extension de "el despertar de la reina del universo", desde el punto de vista de zhatura


_**soledad**_

**_ella conocia esa palabra perfectamente...si la habia visto en varias ocaciones...habia sentido la soledad de sus seres queridos, se podia decir que la habia palpado con sus propias manos....y la habia vivido en su propia vida tambien...._**

**_el dolor y la soledad eran dos cosas que siempre iban de la mano despues de cada gran dolor venia la inmensa soledad que la carcomia por dentro pero en todas las ocaciones nadie parecia notarlo...y finalmente veia que ella no podia sucumbir ante el dolor y la soledad por que ella era el consorte de todos...que pasaria si ella bajaba los brazos...que seria de los demas...no...no podia renunciar...no podia bajar los brazos...tenia muchas cosas que hacerles ver...muchas cosas que enseñarles pero por sobre todas las cosas seguia teniendo un motivo para vivir en ese universo lleno de luz y amor que tanto se empeñaba en proteger y amar con todas las fuerzas de su corazon..._**

**_a lo largo de los años habia tomado muchas resoluciones...pero ninguna como aquella...aquella resoluncion que le resquebrajo el alma y la condeno a las torturantes pesadillas que siempre la atormentaban...._**

**_el sacri ventu..._**

**_ese sacrificio que hizo en veneficio de los demas...los demas a los que tanto amaba....a los que tanto habia querido proteger y cuidar con sus propias manos...a aquellos que la habian olvidado pero jamas desterrado de sus corazones..._**

**_de eso ya hacia mucho tiempo...ya habia sido hablado el asunto, cada uno habia expuesto sus dudas, ella las habia contestado con gusto, escucho cada uno de los reproches y las fuertes palabras se habian clabado en su alma como si fueran fuertes puñales..._**

**_ellos tenian razones para decirle aquellas cosas, despues de todo ella les habia impuesto reencarnar y ser sailor nuevamente, ella los reunio y proboco sus unicaciones sin pensar si lo querian o no...y todos parecian verlo de manera cruel y despiadada....habia escuchado cada una de sus voces...no esperaba alguna palabra de aliento ni de consuelo a su persona por el sufrimiento pasado durante esos 2000 años de sueño, tortura y soledad...._**

**_años en los que habia estado postrada en un lecho, con los parpados temblantes, el cuerpo tenso y su mente torrutada por tan aterradoras imagenes que envolvian su sueño...sus pesadillas, siempre aterradoras y extremadamente reales, le recordaban el motivo de dicho sacrificio...._**

**_el motivo fueron ellos...._**

**_por que los amaba...._**

**_si...los amaba tanto que renuncio a todo por ellos...para que fueran capaces de vivir una nueva vida, teniendo la oportunidad de tener una vida plena y llena de felicidad absoluta e infinita, para ellos que habian hecho tanto por ella, acompañandola, y queriendola como sabia que la querian y estimaban..._**

**_pero las cosas no siempre salian como se esperaba, la oscuridad volvio a sernir el universo y con el a los humanos, era necesario una vez de mas de las sailors scouts, que se eregirian en esa nueva epoca para defenderlo, pronto la oscuridad sego a las estrellas de varias galaxias hasta dar con el planeta tierra, muchas estrellas habian dado su ultimo suspiro tratando de encontrar aquella luz que les salvaria pero dicha luz nunca volvio a verse desde ese sacrificio, esa luz que siempre les salvaba y los mantenia a salvo, ya no estaba y junto a ella se habia ido quien siempre habian considerado como la mujer mas fuerte capaz de todo por lo que amaba...ella les habia protegido con todas las fuerzas de su alma, su corazon siempre les habia demostrado lo mucho aprecia aquel vasto espacio de tal modo que siempre acudio a quien necesitaba ayuda, para sostenerlo y levantarlo aireoso ante las advercidades..._**

**_pero esta vez no estaba...ella no vendria..._**

**_las estrellas perdieron todo resplandor restante por la desesperacion de creerse abandonados por su reina, por aquella que siempre les habia ayudado y cuidado, por que despues de todo la reina del universo era parte de ellos y ellos formaban parte dentro del interior de tan bondadosa reina...y aunque eran luz, energia y hasta cierto punto materia, sentian como en su interior estaba una pequeña parte de lo que fue ella alguna vez...alegre, jovial, amable, bondadosa, pleve, abnegada, valiente y muy hermosa..._**

**_pero todo eso era solo un sueño, un sueño imposible de realisarce, un sueño que moria en los confines de la via lactea donde un nuevo enemigo, sailor galaxia y sus animates, camenzaban con su tan aterradora caceria de semillas estelares, arroyando y destruyendo cada resplandor que se posaba ante el camino que las separaba de la gran semilla sagrada, aquella que pertenecia a una gran obsecion ganada del fruto de tantas batallas arduas y ardientes entre el caos y sailor jupiter..._**

**_ella deseaba su resplandor tan fervientemente que estaba mas que dispuesta a destruir el universo entero con tal de conseguirlo, haria cualquier cosa, contal de encontrarla, donde fuera que estuviese, daria con ella y se regocijaria al movento de ver la luz desaparecer de sus ojos mientras estrecha su semilla estelar en sus manos, para finalamente verla desaparecer convirtiendose en pequeñas particulas de luz celestial..._**

**_pero que tan fuerte puede ser la voluntad de un hombre...._**

**_un hombre que perdio lo mas preciado que tenia justo cuando estaba seguro de haberla recuperado, un hombre que mas que ser feliz, sufrio como nadie, y que estaba decidido a cambiar eso, iria en contra del futuro, el tiempo, el olvido, la muerte, el destino e incluso iria en contra de ella...que era a quien mas amaba en el universo y por quien hacia todo eso...._**

**_por que no queria que ella derramara lagrimas, no queria que bajara los brazos, no queria que dejara de sonreir, no queria ver desaparecer su hermoso resplandor, necesario para la vida....pero por sobre todas las cosas por que no queria nunca mas ver como se sacrificaba y daba hasta su ultimo aliento para salvarlos mientra el no mueve ni un solo musculo solo por estar atontado por otra mujer que por mas que se le paresca fisicamente no lo llenaba de la misma forma en que solo ella podia hacerlo...de esa manera tan especial...como solo ella lo habia logrado, como solo ella podria hacerlo sentir, sublime, feliz, intocable por cualquier otra cosa que no fuera ella misma..._**

**_iria en contra del futuro por que sabia que el futuro que el vivia nunca llegaria si ella abrio sus ojos a la luz, volviendo a la vida...._**

**_iria en contra del tiempo dado que habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella habia caido en el letargo..._**

**_iria en contra del olvido, por que todos la habian olvidado...a pesar de haberla querido y estimado tanto..._**

**_iria en contra de la muerte, que seguramente le hacecharia por poseer un resplandor tan peculiar..._**

**_iria en contra del destino, por que sabia que el destino de ella habia cambiado al momento de hacer ese sacrificio, pero estaba dispuesto a desafiarlo y sabia que el destino no iba a rechazar el reto..._**

**_iria en contra de ella misma, por que la conocia y sabia como pensaba sobre el asunto...ella seguramente se negaria a despertar para cambiar de esa forma tan drastica el futuro pero si habia aprendido algo era que el tambien poseia una fuerza de voluntad muy grande y era capaz de competir con ella para lograr su objetivo...._**

**_iba en contra de todo eso...solo por una cosa...por ella...._**

**_y asi se hizo...ella desperto, gracias a el, que venia de otro tiempo para cambiar su vida....para que esta no estuviera vacia y su cuerpo no fuera un simple contenedor hueco, olvidado en el tiempo y el espacio siendo rodeado por cuatro muros que con el tiempo se teñirian de negro y terminarian por caer hechos polvo en la corriente del aire que rodea los campos eliseos mientras su cuerpo seguiria estatico, sin vida por toda la eternidad...._**

**_desperto sin memoria, sin dolor, sin angustia, sin sufrimientos, sin preocupaciones, sin alegria, sin vida, solo respiraba por que su cerebro lo ordenaba..._**

**_habia estado medio dia perdida entre las vitrinas del centro, sin percibir nada que no fueran sonrisas y voces ajenas de personas que no habia visto nunca pero existian en ese lugar que nisiquiera podia recordar haber estado alguna vez..._**

**_tokyo..._**

**_habia escuchado ese nombre cuando pregunto a alguien que fue muy amable con ella al contestarle...ese nombre no le decia nada...sonaba vacio, sin sentido para ella..._**

**_de pronto una sensacion de panico y temor se apodero de su ser y todo su cuerpo clamaba por salir escapando de alli, su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora al momento de salir corriendo que ni si quiera noto el momento en el que termino tendida en el suelo por chocar con alguien en una esquina..._**

**_-te encuentras bien-_**

**_escucho que alguien le hablaba, una vos gruesa, terriblemente conocida pero no podia recordar...quien seria...._**

**_lo miro mientras se levantaba con su ayuda...se le hizo familia pero no habia caso no podia recordar nada...pero el solo parecia impactado, shockeado como si estuviera viendo algo que no podia ser cierto..._**

**_entonces esa sensacion de panico volvio a envolverla y salio corriendo sin notar que habia perdido uno de sus aros triangulares..._**

**_de un momento a otro noto los pasos que entraban en la terraza donde habia ido, desesperada por escapar....de que no sabia, solo que debia escapar...era una sensacion que le advertia que algo andaba mal...muy mal..._**

**_queremos tu resplandor puro e infinito-_**

**_al escuchar a las personas en frente de ella trato de razonar sus palabras pero no tenia idea, despues sintio unos impactos contra su cuerpo, un dolor agudo la cubrio completamente para despues volverse todo negro...._**

**_desperto al dia siguiente contrandose con que estaba en un lugar que no conocia con personas que no reconocia para nada, los tres eran amables con ella, sobre todo seiya que tambien la recibio muy bien en su departamento, el era muy atento y eso le levantaba el animo, taiki la acompañaba en sus momentos de estudios y yaten la acompañaba a la hora de pasar un rato en el living viendo televisio o leyendo un buen libro, con el tiempo los 4 se acostumbraron a la presencia de todos y la convivencia se hizo llevadera en un dos por tres..._**

**_en un principio le incomodaba el que durmieran juntos despues de todo no eran nada, ni si quiera hermanos, solo amigos, amigos incondicionales, por los cuales haria lo que fuera..._**

**_al poco tiempo se fue dando cuenta que tenia un grave problema...._**

**_se habia enamorado...de seiya..._**

**_eso era un problema...el estaba impactado por una chica rubia...serena tsukino...ella era simpatica...y muy bondadosa sin tener en cuenta que se parecian entre las dos...pero el parecia no darse cuenta de esto..._**

**_pasaban mucho tiempo juntos o en grupo pero siempre cerca de ella, el siempre buscaba la manera de acercarse a ella, muchas veces penso que le gustaba serena a tal punto de olvidar que ella estaba alli, que existia y no era parte de un museo de pinturas..._**

**_serian celos...._**

**_no lo sabia a ciencia cierta, era muy extraño por un lado la entristecia que le tuviera tanta atencion...pero tambien se ofuscaba cuando estaban todos juntos y a el no se le ocurria mejor idea que hablar de ella...ni que fuera su paño de lagrimas...._**

**_ese dia se armo un lindo lio en cuanto a ese tema, y no hubo mejor resolucion que pasar la tarde juntos en una cita doble con alguien que ella habiaconocido y el no se molestaba en ocultar su descontento para con ese sujeto, ese dia ocurrieron muchas cosas entre ellas el primer beso de ambos...en esa discoteca..._**

**_la sensacion fue rara...por un momento sintio que flotaba y toda su vida y sus problemas pasaban a segundo plano...._**

**_todo fue mas dificil desde ese momento, se sentia incomoda con el pero al mismo tiempo podia estar relajada...debia reconocer que ese beso le habia gustado y que muy posiblemente seria el unico...pero estaba equivocada..._**

**_por debidas razones hubo otros besos hasta que el llego a definir sus sentimientos despues de un ataque que sufrio en las canchas de tenis, recordaba que cuando desperto en su cama, con el a su lado, el sonrio mirandola alivia de verdad estaba preocupado por ella , al igual que siempre que sufria esos desmayos, que la dejaban cada vez mas agotada, nunca lo decia pero sentia como si su vida fuera consumida por un enorme agujero negro y su cuerpo cayera en un sueño profundo en cualquier momento para ya no despertar de nuevo...._**

**_a la noche siguiente estuvieron juntos, esa noche entrego lo mejor de si, solo para el, era lo unico que tenia para ofreserle ademas de su afecto, comprencion y ayuda, por lo demas no podia responder, no tenia memoria ni nada que le indicara quien era realmento o que era...._**

**_solo ese tatuaje que brillaba en la oscuridad igual que una luz fosforecente...._**

**_pero lo siguiente casi le destrosa el alma..._**

**_ella era la reina del universo que habia despertado para derrotar a un enemigo muy poderoso..._**

**_para salvar...._**

**_no para amar...._**

**_entonces lo entendio no podia seguir con ellos, no podia seguir con el, a su lado solo le esperaria sufrimiento y dolor, ademas el tomaria desiciones que acabarian con sus alma tarde o temprano por que sabia que si en algo era igual a ella era en su espiritu sacrificado por los demas...el no permitiria que ella sufriera...y lo entendia perfectamente..._**

**_la despedida que atros para ella..._**

**_no tenia palabras para describirlo...era un dolor insoportable pero no le habia quedado otra opcion, ella sufria por la ausencia de su novio y seiya en poco tiempo se habia convertido en un amigo cercano, ella lo necesitaba....y pensaba impedirlo...._**

**_por lo tanto....practicamente lo lanzo a sus brazos....dado coo fruto que el la salvara de un ataque quedando herido en la cabeza...._**

**_entonces no pudo contra sus sentimientos por el, estaba preocupada, necesitaba estar junto a el en esos momentos...cuidarlo y comprobar con sus propios ojos que estaria bien..._**

**_pero lo peor no es la recuperacion sino el proceso que vino despues....la separacion impuesta por sus amigas, que la habian recordado...._**

**_ellas seguian creyendo que el la habia traicionado...todo por no saber la verdad....por no saber interpretar los hechos..._**

**_se dice que cuando la persona que mas amas sufre enormemente lo sientes en carne propia, pero ella no quizo permitir que ese momento llegara...ella le evito sentir mas dolor y lo protegio de aquellos ataques, poniendo su cuerpo en medio, sacrificandose una vez mas...._**

**_el resultado...._**

**_una catastrofe..._**

**_la herida en su espalda resulto ser muy grave, estuvo en coma inclusive pero sabia que pronto su hermana estaria alli y debia preparar un plan para derrotar a galaxia despues de que esta apareciera...._**

**_y asi lo hizo..._**

**_sabiaque les causaria dolor, pero pidio perdon de antemano, muchas cosas de su pasado serian reveladas, le habia enconmendado esa tarea a su hermana..._**

**_la verdad de su vida...de su existencia....de su fuerzas de voluntad...solo esperaba que todos pudieran entenderlo por las buenas..._**

**_ella habia decidido poner fin a esa batalla que aun no habia comenzado de la forma mas directa, era una forma cruel pero seria lo mejor...de esa forma entrego su semilla estelar, esperando que las demas le siguieran pronto para que ella pudiera restablecer sus poderes pronto y poder volver a la vida para derrotar a su enemigo..._**

**_el tiempo se estendio mas de lo que le hubiera gustado pero no habia duda, que habia sido un buen plan, aunque lamentaba todas las lagrimas que se habian derramado por dichas acciones inmaduras..._**

**_el combate fue breve que nada facil, logro devolver a su antigua colega con un metodo mas pacifico de purificacion, regresando todo a la normalidad, pero desgraciadamente el logro escapar..._**

**_todo volvio a la normalidad gracias a su intervencion, las semillas estelares fueron devueltas y todos volvieron a la vida, serena recupero la sonrisa al tener a darien y asus amigas asu lado nuevamente..._**

**_ella sonrio feliz, todos se veian radiantes, aunque sabia ahora le tocaba a ella dar explicaciones...._**

**_y las dio, por separado, pero las dio_**

**_primero a seiya...quien supo comprender y darse cuenta de la desmedida generosidad de su novia...._**

**_despues todos se enteraron de su razones y sus propositos entendiendo y reftando algunos pero todo de acuerdo al final._**

**_mama....mama...-escucho que alguien la llamaba mientras movia su falda amplia y sedosa, bajo la mirada para mirar dulcemente aquellos ojos iguales a los suyos..._**

**_dime mi amor...-dijo ella alsando en sus brazos y sentando al pequeño seiya en sus piernas_**

**_en que pensabas mami...-dijo el niño_**

**_en todo lo que vivi...pero fue hace mucho tiempo-dijo zhatura sonriendo_**

**_sabes...papa dice que ultimamente estas muy pensativa....-dijo seiya_**

**_asi....-dijo zhatura_**

**_si...papa dice que seguramente tienes algun secreto-dijo seiya_**

**_un secreto...yo...con ustedes-dijo zhatura reprimiendo las ganas de reirse frente a su hijo menor_**

**_si mami...-dijo seiya mirandola penosamente desde sus ojos verdes..._**

**_descuida...yo no tengo secretos....menos con ustedes...que son mi vida entera de acuerdo....pero ahora dime...y tu hermana mayor...y tu padre...-dijo zhatura_**

**_a pues lita esta con john mama...pasan todo el dia pegados como si estuvieran cocidos con hilo y aguja...y papa...debe...-dijo seiya pero no termino de hablar cuando a traves de los pasillos se escucho una melodia y una letra ya conocida por ella, ella sonrio y se levanto de la silla en la que veia el atardecer , en el valcon de su alcoba en el palacio de cristal...dejo a su hijo en el suelo y juntos salieron de la habitacion, al llegar a la sala de musica, se encontraron con que todos los miembros de su numerosa familia estaban alli esperandolos..._**

**_baja sobrino....no lo has hecho tan mal....-saludo afectuosamente serena cuando entraron_**

**_cuantas veces debo decirles que no deben pedir a seiya que vaya a buscarme para sus encuentro casuales...-dijo zhatura mientras sonreia_**

**_la musica se detuvo, y seiya levanto la mirada del piano donde habia estado tocando, miro asu esposa un momento...._**

**_pensando otra vez...bombon...-dijo seiya_**

**_jajjaja...no pude evitarlo...habia tanta paz a mi alrrededor que me deje llevar....es todo...-dijo zhatura_**

**_ya veo...pero hoy es motivo para celebrar...-dijo seiya_**

**_celebrar....celebrar que-dijo zhatura_**

**_pero mama....pero si hoy cumples años....-se escucho la vos de lita_**

**_enserio....es que ya habia perdido la cuenta hija-dijo zhatura sonriendo, todos rieron_**

**_sin dudas tienes muy buen humor hoy-dijo haruka_**

**_yo tengo buen humor todos los dias....-dijo zhatura_**

**_eso es cierto...siempre lograr cualquier cosa con una sonrisa-dijo darien_**

**_ja...si lo sare yo...-dijo seiya uniendose al grupo_**

**_pues pareces no quejarte o si...-dijo zhatura colgandose de su brazo_**

**_por su puesto queno...sabes que me gusta que me chantajees....-dijo seiya sonriendo, todos sonriendo, mientras zhatura le daba un beso en la mejilla_**

**_ven mama...hoy es tu cumpleaños y hize algo para ti...-dijo lita tomandola de una mano y arrastrandola..._**

**_tranquila....-dijo zhatura mientras se dejaba llevar por su hija mayor_**

**_eso no es justo...-salto ensegida en pequeño seiya_**

**_los dos adoran a su madre-dijo serena_**

**_y no solo ellos dos...-dijo amy mirando a su marido y a yaten, quienes finjieron no oir nada...._**

**_es muy dificil tratar con ella y no quererla....-dijo mina_**

**_eso es cierto...-dijo serena_**

**_yo tambien...-se escucho la vos de una niña, de cabellos rosas y ojos rojos_**

**_y yo...-dijo escucho otra vos detras_**

**_ya...ya....de a uno niños-dijo zhatura que estaba sentadaen un rincon recibiendo sus regalos con una hermosa sonrisa como compensacion a cualquier regalo..._**

**_haruka, michiru, setsuna, hotaru, seiya, serena, darien, amy, taiki, yaten, rey y nicolas miraban la escena sonrientes desde la distancia..._**

**_me alegra tanto que la soledad ya no este contigo bombon....-penso seiya al percibir la sonrisa sinsera y llena de felicidad en el rostro de su esposa- creo que no estuvo mal haber visto a mi otro yo...hace tantos años ya....-penso mientras sonreia frescamente_**

**_yo tambien lo creo...-escucho la vos de ella dentro de su mente...._**

**_ahora puedo decir que la soledad es algo que hace mucho que no siento en mi....ni en ellos ni en el ambiente....es una palabra sin sentido ni forma...solo algo que fue importante en el pasado..._**

**_solo un recuerdo..._**

**_fin_**


End file.
